Till The World Ends
by Nanami Akane
Summary: "I bet that you cannot seduce my brother." "Really Sasuke?" "Really." "Well we'll just see about that, hey I'll even give you a boner for good measure." Sasuke gulps as Sakura's eyes darken and her body becomes just that more seductive. What the f*ck did he just get himself into? ItachixSakura and a lil SakuraxSasuke


**So I said FUCK it one night (Thursday at 11 P.M.) and while I should have studying or sleeping I said I want to do a fucking ONE-SHOT and see where the hell it gets me in the FF world so here I am running on sleep deprived-ness, and listening to Britney Spears, Ke$ha and M.I.A acting like a total bad-ass. P.S. OOCness to the FUCKING max and non-mass. So yeah here I go! Could this be crack? IDK. Tell me if this should be under M though I think T suffices.**

Till The World Ends

My fuck-me boots heels scraped along the dusty dirt road than Kohonah was built upon. My whip dangled loosely in my hand leaving a trail that looked similar to that of a snake. If you traveled up past my boots you would find ripped fish-net with a cute pair of leather booty-shorts, and if I were to bend down you you see my black lacy thong. The hand that held the whip has nails painted black with little red and white swirly clouds on them. Keep traveling your eyes up my milky skin you would see a diamond belly-button ring glinting off when the sun hits it and taunt barely visible muscles, and a few scars that I am quite proud of. Keep going and you find a mid stomach black leather jacket with more tattered fishnet and a lacy black bra that matches my thong. Black eyeliner and mascara makes my emerald green eyes pop out and my hear is up in a nice slutty bun.

A sexy smirk makes it was across red lips as I watch everybody in the vicinity turn and stare. Guys and lesbians openly ogling, mothers covering their children s eyes, old ladies attempting to make there way to me to give me a good scolding. Usually I'm not such an attention whore, but when Sasuke says that I cannot seduce and he bribes me with oni-girls I refuse to back the fuck down. I watched him for a week, and to find he's a fucking animal in bend. Enjoys bondage, fucking like animals, can go on for hours, and a fetish for blood one I'm happy we both share. It was easy enough, after all he fucks Hana his team mate, once a week to release all his pent up hormones I presume.

Before I know it the Uchiha compound is towering over me, and I make my way in waving to the guards I am quite familiar with.

"Sasuke!" I shout out once I enter the main compound where Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku reside.

"Oi Saukra why are you here so..." He trails off, his eyes ranking my scantily covered body before blushing and avoiding looking at me.

"Sasuke." I say seductively tailing a perfectly manicured nail down his chest to his groin making a figure eight before clawing back up, taking some shirt with me. "Is Itachi here?" I ask making my perky breasts and hard nipple rub against his chest before back off.

"B-bedroom." He chokes out seemingly going into shock.

"Thanks Sasuke." I say before sauntering off and feeling his eyes roam over me once more before settling of my ass that says with seduction as I go around the corner.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sigh when Sakura leaves the vicinity. Now I have two problems.

One I ow Sakura oni-girls.

Two I need a cold shower.

I sigh again, wondering how and when Sakura became the little minx she really is.

**Sakura's POV**

"Itachi!" I purr before the shoji door opens and his eyes widen at the sight of me. "Is something wrong Itachi-Sensei? I was thinking about this being my new shinobi gear, I'm so much more _flexible_ in this ya know?" I smirk as I am roughly pulled in and shoved against the door.

"What is this Sakura?" He demands and I watch desire grow in those opal eyes of his.

"What is what Itachi-Sensei? I've just been so _lonely_ lately and I figured that you would make _very good company. If you know what I mean, and you do don't you Sensei?"_

**Sasuke's POV**

I grimace as Sakura's explosive moans rocket through my house. They've been at it for eight FUCKING HOURS! Okaa-san and Fugaku have even came home by now.

"Sasuke," Fugaku calls from the kitchen. "Who is in there with Itachi?"

"Sakura."

"Your team mate?" I nod.

"Hm, I'm surprised."

"Why?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Because," Mikoto chimes in. "She's lasting even longer than Hana. I think that Itachi has finally met his match, she even went in there with a WHIP! I AM SO PROUND OF OUR LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN!" I promptly faint.


End file.
